Margaret II
Saint Margaret II, referred to until episode 238 as Margaret II, was the twenty-fourth microwave used on the show. She was the first Emerson microwave used. Jory, for lack of a better name, called her Margaret II after her predecessor which was killed after two experiments. She is notable for having been presumably killed three times on the show, only to turn back on each time. Facts *'Name:' (Saint) Margaret II *'Brand:' Emerson (Radio) *'First experiment: '#225 - ShamWow! *'Last experiment:' #242 - Gold (sans #234 - Vidcon) *'Total experiments:' 17 *'Ultimate fate:' Retired Career Margaret II did suffer heavy damage when the inner layer of the glass/plastic door was melted clean off and was charred in the inside after microwaving a whole lot of crap gathered from the Boston 2010 Gathering. However, she still remains operable for the rest of the season. Her glass plate also apparently broke at the cold pack experiment and all of her subsequent experiments were conducted without a plate in the microwave. Part of her inside was damaged by the fire from the bag of goo experiment. After a long career of fiery experiments, Margaret II finally seemingly died in episode 238. However, as Jory and Riley were paying homage to her, she turned back on, much to the crew's astonishment. After this, she was renamed Saint Margaret II. She once again died in the next episode only to turn back on for a second time. In the Season 8 finale, she died and was resurrected for a third time, causing Jory to declare her "holier than Jesus", who according to the Bible will resurrect only twice. For the remainder of the season, she proved herself as a very stout and sturdy microwave, surviving multiple experiments that would kill her along the way. She is the only experiment to have a Holy Idea and was the final microwave used in the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory II. First Resurrection Transcript Riley: Oh, this bitch is dead. Jory: This bitch is done. Riley: She had a long run, too. I mean, like, a long run. indistinct Jory: -overlapping with Riley- She was- She had the runs. She had the runs like crazy... As Jory finishes his sentence, Margaret II beeps, and her light turns on with seemingly no provocation from the Microwave crew. Jory looks questioningly at Margaret II, and Riley, after seeing her resurrection, turns toward Jon with an expression of mingled shock and surprise. Riley gasps and begins laughing. Jon: Son of a bitch! Jory: What the expletive did you do?! -as Riley begins to laugh maniacally- She just came back from the dead! This is our first necrophiliac [sic] experience! Riley: No, this is our first resurrection, I think! Jory: She rose again. I'' rose again right now! ''He and Riley laugh at his pun. Jory: You may be wondering, "Is it a good idea to microwave a Wii?" Riley: I'm gonna say it's a holy idea! Jory: Holy, holy idea! I, at first...I thought the Wii was stupid. Apparently, it is blessed by God. God plays the Wii! You've heard it here, folks! God plays the Wii! Riley: -overlapping with Jory- Evil is a sin! Jory: So, that's about it for this episode of- Jory and Riley: Is it a good idea to Microwave this? Jory: I'm your host, Jory Caron. Riley: I'm Riley McIlwain. Jory: -in a comical voice- I'm just a sinner! Retirement Prior to the Season 8 finale, producer Jonathan Paula considered retaining Saint Margaret II into Season 9 just as Helga had between Seasons 3 and 4. However, Saint Margaret II's third death, as well as a very dirty interior, led to Jon's decision to retire her. Saint Margaret II became the first microwave with a retirement montage in HD and in the next season she was followed by Marissa. However, if Saint Margaret II DID stay around, she might have lasted until experiment #288, since the guys "pulled the plug" on Marissa, Cindy was "undead," Esmeralda was already kind of outdated, Penelope retired after Season 9, Rapunzel retired after a dirty career, and Gabrielle was already injured. That means if Saint Margaret II never retired, she would have gotten a whopping 62 experiments on her name instead of 17 (sans Hyundai Airbag and Playlist Live), which means she would have appeared in over 20% of the regular experiments in IIAGITMT? history. Margaret II, Saint